Adoptando animales
by Dark Heart Attack
Summary: A la mañana fue un gato. A la noche fue un hámster. Sus padres solo querían que su hija Marinette le diga cuál de los dos era su novio.


Todo esto comenzó una noche atrás. La causa fue la de un gato, que sin permiso entró por la ventana que daba a la habitación de Marinette. Ella profundamente dormida no se percató, que el minino se propuso a dormir a su lado.

Hasta la mañana siguiente en que se dio cuenta, ante el grito de su madre que dio cuando fue a despertarla. Al saber la razón de semejante grito, en segundos, Marinette había sacado a almohadazos al pervertido gato por la escotilla.

Entretanto su madre que estaba en silencio, observaba perspicazmente la situación.

— ¿Es el héroe de Paris? —Preguntó más para afirmarse ella misma que una interrogante— ¿Chat Noir?

Marinette asintió cohibida mientras pensaba en miles maneras de torturar un gato.

— ¿Es tu novio?

Ella enrojeció.

— Él... él —Balbuceó articulando una risa nerviosa— Es un gato que adopte... solo eso —Sin poder mirar a su madre a los ojos mientras respiraba dificultosamente. Después de todo, la respuesta que había dado era tonta.

Cuando creyó que su madre le iba exigir una explicación porque lo de antes era un estupidez. Para la sorpresa de Marinette su madre no indago más. Solo le pidió que se apure o iba a llegar tarde a la escuela.

Y ella lo hizo y cuando llegó y vio a la raíz de sus problemas (Adrien) lo ignoro olímpicamente. Haciendo caso omiso a sus miles intentos de explicarse como disculparse. Aun si sus ojos de cachorro arrepentido le inducia a perdonarlo de inmediato.

 **...**

Esa misma noche los padres de Marinette se habían ido a cenar ellos dos solos. Marinette que estaba comiendo la cena, nunca se esperó que Adrien se apareciera enfrente de ella, quien este mismo, había entrado por la escotilla de su habitación.

Como justo ella, había terminado de beber un vaso de jugo, ella, estuvo un rato mirándolo por si este contenía algo raro y ahora estaba viendo alucinaciones.

— Lo siento —Se disculpó— ¿Te metiste en problemas por mi culpa?

Al oír su voz supo que era real. Se levantó de su asiento y desvió la mirada, ya que si lo miraba a sus hermosos ojos verdes. Iba a terminar perdonándolo y no quería que fuera así porque quería que escarmiente sus acciones.

— ¿Me perdonas? —Cuestionó— Anoche, solo quería hablar contigo —Se rascó la nuca nervioso— Pero te vi tan profundamente dormida que no quise despertarte y como también te veías tan linda, me recosté a tu lado y me quede observándote un rato y... sin darme cuenta me quede dormido... ¿Me perdonas?

Marinette lo miró a los ojos y supo que mirar sus pupilas fue un gran error, cuando _"Un te perdono"_ salió de sus labios. Él tan feliz de escuchar esas palabras, la tomó de la cintura y la atrajo hacia él, besando sus labios.

Ante esa acción, la joven se separó casi al instante.

— ¿Q-que haces? —Colorada.

— Besándote —Declaró— Eso que he querido hacer todo el día.

Con eso dicho volvió a pesar sus labios con los de ella. Sin hacerse ella rogar le correspondió con fervor. Sus besos eran tan apasionados que luego de un rato, se olvidaron de su alrededor y no se percataron que los padres de Marinette había llegado. Hasta que Tom carraspeó, con las mejillas coloradas por ver a su dulce niña así, lo mismo su madre que alzó una ceja en desconcierto.

Al darse cuenta la susodicha, apoyó una mano en el pecho de Adrien y lo apartó como si quemara.

— ¿Él...? —Apuntando Tom con su dedo índice tembloroso.

— ¡Es un hámster! —Gritó Marinette por los nervios— Lo adopte —Acariciando su cabeza suavemente, tratando de no pensar que hace unos segundos, los estaba revolviendo con locura y mucho más que volvía a decir algo que era una completa idiotez.

— ¿De qué raza? —Preguntó con los dientes apretados sin poder creer lo que su hija estaba haciendo.

— ¿Es tu novio? —Preguntó su madre. Tom miró a su esposa como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia— ¿Ese es tu novio? ¿No era Chat Noir?

Tom la miraba sin comprender. Marinette tragaba saliva deseando que le tragara la tierra. Adrien desvió la mirada cuando su novia lo miró como si fuera a matarlo y no lo dudaba.

— ¿Que tiene que ver Chat Noir en todo esto? —Preguntó el hombre confuso

— Es que nuestra hija estaba durmiendo con él anoche —Explicó Sabine, los ojos del señor se abrieron desmesuradamente. Mientras su mandíbula se desencajaba.

— ¡Solo dormir! ¡Solo dormir!

Adrien ya sentía las consecuencias por lo que hizo anoche. Mucho más - esta vez-por quedarse a dormir. Por eso intentaba desarrollar su habilidad de invisibilidad, antes de que la mirada de sus padres recaiga en él.

Y lo hicieron cuando Tom, ahora lo miraba con lastima.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —Preguntó— Mí hija te estaba engañando con otro.

Adrien intento no reírse porque la verdad lo estaba engañando con su alter-ego. Solo se tapó la boca y miro al suelo, pareciendo que estaba sufriendo internamente y lo estaba, la verdad es que se quería reír y le dolía el estomago el tener que aguantar la risa.

— ¡Yo no engañe a nadie! —Refutó Marinette roja hasta las orejas.

— ¡Estabas durmiendo con otro!

— S-solo fue un gato pervertido que se coló a mi habitación, sucede a menudo ¡No hay que darle importancia!

— ¿A menudo? —Rebatió su madre— ¿Cuantas veces sucedió?

Marinette sintió que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Desvió la mirada y se mordió los labios.

— ¡Marinette! —Llamaron al unísono— ¿Cuál de los dos es tu novio?

Sus ojos azules se clavaron en sus progenitores.

— ¿Los dos?

Todos quedaron escépticos por la respuesta. Sus padres no podían reaccionar. Tikki había dejado caer su galleta. Plagg, bueno él, estaba ocupado con su queso. Marinette estaba golpeándose mentalmente por las palabras que había pronunciado, ya no encontrando nada que la salve de que parezca una zorra, sin tener que revelarle la identidad de civil de Chat Noir.

Y Adrien se le fue todas las ganas de reír, ya estando preparado para huir. No por nada sentía una mirada penetrante en su espalda. Ahora, Marinette estaba pensando en miles maneras de castrar un gato-hámster.


End file.
